


Just focus

by MyDadIsAFag



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDadIsAFag/pseuds/MyDadIsAFag
Summary: Harry kept getting frustrated with Louis annoying him while doing work and Louis calms him down a bit.





	Just focus

**Author's Note:**

> Very very very very very very tired rn

Louis kept throwing chips at harry while he was trying to finish some of his important work for school. He invited him over to help not be annoying.  
"Could you stop," harry asked looking up from his work. Louis stuck his tongue out and threw another one at him.  
"The paper is due in two days and we barely have a body paragraph." He complained.  
"I want your body paragraph." Louis got your to go to his boyfriend and swing his hips.  
"Come on Lou, we gotta focus." He kissed his head.  
"I'll make you focused." Louis started kissing his neck and went down to his jeans. Harry really needed to do work but he was a sucker for blowjobs. Louis kissed his clothes cock until his erection became noticable. He put his pants down as well as underwear and his cock sprung free hitting the air. Louis kissed the slit of the cock and Harry sighed at the feelings. He kitten licked the head. Once he was done doing the small parts he took the cock down to the back of his throat.  
"Fuck Lou." Harry put his hands on the back of his head. He wanted to make Harry feel good and relaxed. Harry might be put Louis' head farther onto him. Louis had a pretty good gag reflex but he couldn't hold it forever. He had a tear roll down his face.  
"Fuck I'm so close." Harry whined. Louis sucked more and when he finished each up and down it went for a popping noise and it made harry closer and closer each time. Harry shoved his hips into Louis' mouth causing him to cum all in his mouth and clothes. Louis started coughing.  
"Sorry for the no warning." Harry put his pants back on.  
"It fine, now are you relaxed?" He asked kissing him on the cheek.  
"Very but it'll be very hard for you to swallow your food for the next week." Harry smiled and got back into his seat. They got back to their work and finished their night.


End file.
